Phantom Thief Revealed
by IsobelNoctis
Summary: You know me... the famous Phantom Thief, who warns their victims before their time, and flatters them to get out of trouble... however, dear readers, you don't know me at all. No one understands, and probably no one ever will. Will they?


_**The Real Phantom Thief.  
><strong>**Prologue.**_

_Dear resident's of Romana's Mansion,_  
><em>I have stumbled onto Forget-Me-Not valley and I have seen your home. I admire it so... through the windows I can see all sorts of fine decor that you simply just do not need.<em>  
><em>Thieves have their own ways of stealing from people who just have too much. My way? Is to politely tell my victims that I shall be on my merry way to their house to take what I like. It's only courteous that I tell you I'm coming, isn't it?<em>  
><em>I shall be arriving at 10:15pm precisely. Do not stand in my way or there shall be consequences.<em>

_See you then... although you may not see me._

_Phantom Skye, the Prince of the Stars._

I read back over the little note I was to send to the richest family in Forget-Me-Not Valley. I grimaced at it as guilt played at my chest. But I always got this guilty, sinking feeling before I warned any of my victims. As soon as I put it under the door, I shall feel completely different. For now, I shall just have to tell myself why I am doing this and how happy I'll feel once it's over. It will make me feel like I'm a step closer to achieving my "goal..."

As quickly as I could, I ran from the Valley entrance to the mansion... only not as stealthily as I had hoped.

On my way, I bumped into some brunette with pigtails. She didn't even turn back to say "sorry", but I turned back around to see her. At the corner of my eye I saw something shine. On the floor was a shining bracelet. As I observed it, I noticed it was real gold with a diamenté clasp. I picked it up and opened my mouth to shout after her. But I wouldn't be a thief if I give back what I take, would I?

Even though I was guilty, I resisted the urge to shout after her. She was long gone after a couple of seconds. Oh well, it was mine now. Besides, if she came running back for it, I could always try seduce her, like I do to all females.

Seduction and stealing... that's all I was good for. For now. I will at one stage achieve my dreams, when I get the right amount of money. Jobs are so overrated, all I know is the jack of all trades anyway. They would never give me a good job... especially not with a reputation like mine. Seducing young women... it's fun, I must say. But I never go further than flattering them. I'm one of those people who struggle to find love and happiness. I don't know what it feels like, because I've never been loved or felt happiness before.

I'm not exactly holy, however. I've done something to one woman that I regret for the rest of my life, but going into detail might bore you, to whom who are reading this. And it might not exactly make it to "T rated" either.

Anyway, I slipped the note under the door and started to make my way out. I heard a giggle from behind, and turned around. A young woman with fair hair and wicked red eyes was leaning against the wall around a small shack. She had a malicious grin on her face. She definitely didn't seem normal. Maybe she is... a prostitute? I thought, If so, I'm out of here...

"You're an awfully bad boy," she laughed. Her laugh was icy cold and she sounded vain. I didn't like it one bit. "You have an awfully pretty face aswell... come here and tell me your name..."

I snorted in disgust. Why would I go over to her? I don't let girls flirt with me, that was my job. And I wasn't about to listen to her. But I needed to be polite, for this is how the phantom Skye acts around any woman of any sort.

"I'm sorry, I must leave. But I'm sure I shall see you again in the future... It's in the stars, beautiful." I said to the woman. I saw her cheeks flush slightly pink, but her forehead was creased. Was she pink with flattery or anger? I never took the time to find out, I did not look back after I had said that.

Next was to find a place to rest. It was going to be a long night... that house is so damn big... but where to stay?

I cannot let myself be seen during the day. Like a vampire, I suppose. I never really liked the sun, which might explain my very pale skin. But I get woozy at the sight of blood, so maybe an albino? Anyway, I don't make myself seen because it just ruins the mood... "phantoms" come out at night, after all.

Considering Mineral Town is so close, however, maybe I should just hide out there in my original hideout.. my family is not welcome in Mineral Town, and I have to remain hidden. But my hideout will be found some day, and I need to find somewhere else quickly...

As I walked around Forget-Me-Not, I came across an excavation site. Damn, that means they'd be using the cave until the early hours of the morning. Stupid history nerds, can they bring their business elsewhere?

Planting your territory is very important. You must not tell anyone where your hideout is situated, not even your relatives. You never know if they'll keep your place hidden. And you'll never know who will hit... My parents one has been hit countless times, because they were careless. I learned more watching them do what they did than them actually telling me what to do. My parents we're complete let-downs. Delinquents. Not worth a toss.

But everytime someone did hit the hideout, I would be terrified. And I am still afraid of it all today.

So. You, dear reader, know what I'm up to, who I am... and I don't seem like the Skye you may know from elsewhere. I'm really a sad afraid little lost boy with a dream that's just out of reach. Like my father always called me;

Pathetic.

_So... Yup, I'm trying to stay away from magic and thought I'd give a go of writing Skye's POV. I want to make it seem like when he talks to women, he seems confident and a bit of a player. But he kind of has a past he wants to shake off, and a dream like any young man would have.  
>Well, au revior, I hope you enjoyed the prologue :) R&amp;R if you enjoyed it :)<em>

_~*IsobelNoctis _


End file.
